Breathing
by xXDancerintheDarkXx
Summary: A song fic about Zero and Yuuki... song Breathing by Yellow Card...includes a bite scene. Vampires....


Okay, Readers. This is my first song fic so... be merciful. ;... This is a song I heard that reminded me a lot of Vampire Knight. So... Here it goes!

Zero X Yuuki

Disclaimer: I own not Vampire Knight, But I do own an iPod with this song on it!

Song: Breathing

Artist: Yellow Card

...

Breathing

_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close_

_The fan plates on the ceiling spin, but the air is never cold_

_And even though you're next to me I still feel so alone_

_I just can't give you anything for you to call your own..._

Zero's eye's opened for the hundredth time that night, his hand immediatly shooting to his throat. The mark on his neck, the place she had bit him four years ago, burned and ached uncontrolably. Coldness gripped his heart. A smell had woken him from a forced unconciousness. He couldn't bare it, couldn't take the mix of hunger and coldness.

"Yuu-." He knew exactly who it was. He felt so horrible. The way he must've looked to her, what he seemed to have become. Surely she would fear him. He gripped his Bloody Rose tighter in his hand, finger close to the trigger, but not yet pulled.

_And I can feel you breathing_

_And it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating?_

_My heart sinking _

_Like a wave?_

"Zero?" Yuuki breathed. He could tell her eyes were wide from her voice. He heard her foot steps tred closer to him in a frantic pace. She came so close he could feel her breath against his face as she knealed down next to his for sitting against the wall of the bathroom. " Zero what are you doing?"

Zero's hand dropped from his throat and twitched desperatly towards the blood tablets. He didn't want to hurt Yuuki, not again. He _hated_ the existace of a vampire. Why couldn't Yuuki let him do it? Why did she care so much about him? Didn't she know that his life wasnt important? That all that kept him living was the knowledge that he would some day wreek vengance on the vampire that murdered his family and reduced him to the thing he was.

Yuuki grasped Zero's hand which was holding the vampire killing gun, forcing it downward away from Zero's heart.

" Yuu...-ki." Zero hoarsly pleaded.

" Why aren't you taking the pills?" Yuuki asked frantically. She kept a firm hand on the guns barrel, making perfectly sure that he couldn't lift it to his vitals. He let it go, part of him finding it useless, part of him having more intrest in the girl before him than death.

" I-can't"

_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips_

_I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss_

_I couldn't bare to hurt you but it's all so different now_

_Things that I was sure of then now fill me up with doubt..._

Zero took Yuuki's wrist into the hand that had been holding the gun and pulled her towards him, knocking her off balance.

"I can't take it." Zero managed between gaspes. His eyes went crimson.

"Zero... It's-" Yuuki tried to say. She couldn't stand seeing him suffer like he was. He was getting so close to becoming a level E. Now all Yuuki could do was help him deal with the pain. But Kaname...

Zero's breath became even more strained. He winced. He could see the veins, feel their pulse. "Yuu-" He bent closer, moving so that he hovered over her, holding both of her wrists. He ran his tongue across her vibrating skin. Her hands trembed in his hold.

" It's... okay."

Zero's fangs sunk into her neck.

_And I can feel you breathing_

_And It's Keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating?_

_My heart sinking_

_Like a wave?_

_I can feel you breathing,_

_It's keeping me awake,_

_Couldn't stop my heart,_

_It's always _

_beating-_

_Sinking-_

_Like a wave..._

Zero felt the hunger subside. He moved his hands to hold her back and hair. Her hand rested on the back of his neck.

"Zero, don't scare me like that again." Yuuki whispered into his ear, her voice slightly shaken. She had been so frightened. If Zero shot himself, he'd be giving up on everything. Yuuki would feel responsible, since she could have done something. She had to hope, she had to keep faith that Zero could over come his destiny. Even if it did hurt, even if she did regret the feeling of betrayal she'd be causing to Kaname-Senpai, or that's what she thought she was doing.

Zero didn't bother to reply. Yuuki's blood was wanted throughout the entire night class, but only he was offered it. It didn't make him feel good in the least. He had betrayed everyone. How could he keep living with the knowledge that someday he might turn into the creature he hated?

"I love you, Zero. Don't leave me." Yuuki whispered the confession. What a strange time to say it, but it was true. Yuuki tossed the the Bloody Rose across the floor, far away from either of them.

Zero retracted his fangs, blood trickling down his mouth and her neck. His eyes had changed from their previous luminescent red to their normal soft yet striking lavender. His silver hair fell into his depressed eyes. He looked into her brownish eyes, unsure of how to reply to the suprising sentence.

_How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?_

_I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run._

_I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same._

_The only love I ever knew I threw it all away..._

_"_Yuuki..." Zero started. He cleared the blood from his lips. " Kiss me."

Yuuki gave a shocked look, eyes widening. She angled her head upward. Zero touched his lips to hers, being completely gentle in contrast to his bite. He hoped that would settle as his answer.

How could he stay alive? How could he allow himself to hurt her? How could he let himself sink to a level E? Wouldn't it be better if she remembered him as a human?

"Yuuki, you have to remember your promise." He said softly as they parted. Her eyes dropped. " You'll kill me... when I -"

" _If_ you change into a level E. You still have time." Yuuki assured. She held one hand to Zero's cheek. A bright smile lit her face. " We'll find a way."

" You have too much faith in me." Zero shook his head, a small smile pulling at the sides of his mouth. Zero let Yuuki go and moved back into his previous position against the wall.

Yuuki sat up and looked over him, the smile still at full force. Her bleeding had stopped, but the little streams still marred her skin.

" Zero, I believe in you." Yuuki assured, her smile becoming soft, eyes sad.

_And I can feel you breathing_

_And it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating?_

_My heart sinking_

_Like a wave?_

Yuuki encircled her arms around Zeros' broad shoulders, allowing her smile to fade once she was out of his sight.

" We'll find a way."

_I can feel you breathing_

_It's keeping me awake_

_Couldn't stop my heart_

_It's always beating_

_Sinking like a wave-_

"Yeah..."

...

Yeah, I know. Real cheesy and I'm not using my own plot ( or not much of one). But I just had to write it ... Please **REVIEW!** Hope you liked it! And if you're in to Harry Potter check out my other story and my friend heeroduoyaoilovers ... Well. thanks four reading! xXDancerintheDarkXx


End file.
